Many motorcycle riders perform various stunts and maneuvers on motorcycles. For example, the rider may spin around in a tight circle, pop the front wheel up while moving (a wheelie) and so on.
Because of the nature of the activity, riders often fall and the motorcycle falls to the ground on its side. When these maneuvers are performed on pavement, the engine area of the bike can be damaged by its contacting the pavement.
What is needed is an apparatus to protect the engine area of the motorcycle during stunt-type riding or dangerous maneuvers, which apparatus does not interfere with the ability of the rider to ride the motorcycle and perform these maneuvers.